Hey Beautiful
by Multiverse0213
Summary: Just a little one shot about how the HIMYM theme song lead to ted meeting the mother of his kids.


Hey Beautiful

So this is my take on how Ted met the mother. I wanted the theme song (Hey Beautiful by the solids, look it up it is a very good song) to play in there somewhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother. If I did this is how the show would end. I also do not own hey beautiful by the solids. I do however have it on my ipod.

* * *

Two girls were driving a van full of band equipment to the chapel. They had 6 hours before the wedding was to start and they had 5 minutes of driving left before they met the rest of the band to set up all of the sound equipment.

The brunette turned to her blonde friend and said. "So Olivia are you ok filling in for Freddie on the drums? I know you only had 3 days to practice."

"Yeah Trace! I have played drums, with Freddie, since I was in 3rd grade remember," she answered, "Are you alright to play your bass at a wedding after what happened between you and Louis."

"I am fine! It was honestly a good riddance. He was a jerk."

"Finally you see it too," Olivia half-joked, "And hey, maybe you will meet somebody new at this wedding. Maybe you will meet the love of your life today. You can tell your children a longwinded story ending in you meeting their father at a wedding in Farhampton. I met Mark at a wedding."

"Yeah and you caught him cheating on you!"

"Alright bad example. But who knows maybe the groom has a brother that you will fancy." Olivia teased.

"Yeah right." Tracy said back, "love is just not in the cards for me. We're here."

They stepped out of the van and started hauling the equipment through the back and into the huge white tent on the lawn.

"Ted pull over. I'm driving now!" Lily said, "You seem so distracted and I want to live to see this wedding. I don't think you should give Robin that locket. She isn't going to stop the wedding and marry you instead because of it. I don't want you to get your heart broken. It hurts me to see that happen to my best friend!"

"Fine," Ted said, pulling over the car and switching seats with Lily, "I just can't believe that 'the one' for me is getting married to one of my best friends in 6 hours."

"Ted you don't know that Robin is the one," lily returned, now driving the car, "maybe you will meet somebody at the wedding."

"Fat Chance!"

"No. You are not denying this any more Mosby. I bet you twenty dollars that you will meet somebody that you think is more awesome and more beautiful and that you will love more, than Robin at this wedding. And when you tell the incredibly long story of how you two met to your future son and daughter, you will remember that you owe me twenty bucks."

"Prepare to lose Aldrin." Ted sighed. "And what makes you think the story would be long?"

"Nothing," Lily said pulling up to the front of the chapel and getting out of the car. Together they walked into the front door to get the wedding ready and to hopefully make sure that ted didn't cry during his best man speech.

* * *

"…One day I hope to find what you have," Ted said, tears streaming down his face. He scanned the reception hall. Everybody seemed to be laughing at his pain or thinking that they were tears of joy instead of hurt. Then his eyes stopped on a petit lady with curly brown hair. Her look held only sympathy as if she knew what was going on with him.

Ted then sat down and looked over at the girl who was now talking to Lily. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She seemed so nice. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't even know who she was.

"So, did he just go through a break up?"

"Sort of?" lily answered "How did you know?'

"I just had my heart broken too. Poor guy. Hopefully it wasn't the bride right? I am Tracy by the way."

"I'm lily. And yes it was the bride. The bride and groom are my best friends. How do you know them? "

"Oh I don't. I mean I watch the bride on the news a lot and I have seen the groom a few times because he worked with my ex, but I don't know them. I play bass in the band. Although I am pretty sure that the best man taught one of my classes during my final year of getting my PhD for 7 minutes before learning he was in the wrong room."

"Oh yes he did. I heard that story."

"I thought he was a complete idiot. A cute idiot, but still. It makes Luke Skywalker pointing light saber at his face seem less ill advised."

"You like star wars?"

"Yup" she popped the p at then end of the word.

"The best man is going to owe me 20 bucks."

"Why"

"oh nothing just a long term bet that I am about to win."

"Good for you. Anyways I have to go it is time for us to play. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Lily said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ted was looking up at the band. They had been playing love songs and dance songs for over an hour now. He looked over each member of the band. The drummer was a page for GNB. She had gotten him lunch all the time. Then he noticed the bass player. She was the girl who he had seen talking to lily earlier.

At that point he remembered. This girl playing the bass on that stage was Cindy's roommate. She was the owner of that yellow bus, who painted robots playing sports and made her breakfast sing show tunes.

Ted needed a way to talk to her. And little did he know, but he also would need to stop by the ATM. He owed Lily.

The song came to a close and the bass player on the stage started to talk. "Alright everybody. We just wanted to congratulate the happy new couple before we play our final song of the night. SO everybody grab a dance partner." At the end of her short announcement the band started to play.

Everybody in the tent was dancing with somebody. Lily was even dancing with baby Marvin in her arms. Ted noticed marshal walking towards him.

"Ted, may I have this dance?"

"Oh Marshal," Ted played along "I would love to dance with you."

"Cool!" Marshal Slung his arm over Ted's shoulder and started swaying to the music. "Hey buddy. Do you know what song this is?"

"It's called hey beautiful. It's by the solids" Ted thought that the song fit very well for the bass player. The song may as well been about her to him. He liked the song in general but it just seemed to fit her so well.

"Cool I feel like I have heard it before." Marshal agreed. "So Ted I see that you are eyeballing that bass player. You like her don't you!"

"Good god you are turning into lily!" Ted groaned "I just think she is pretty and I was thinking about maybe talking to her. I have to thank her. I mean she took the gig with 3 days notice."

"Sure buddy what ever you say."

They continued to talk about the wedding and what ever else was on their minds when the tempo to the song sped up and the whole band started to sing, **(A/N this part is the theme song)** "Ba ba ba baaah"

"Now I know this song. Why have I only heard this part?" Marshal asked.

"Its probably something that you have heard on TV."

"Makes sense."

* * *

Ted was sitting at the train station next to a talkative old woman. He had never gotten to talk to the pretty bass player in the band. He thought that it was a good thing seeing as he was moving to Chicago anyways.

He felt the need to look up from his hands that were now sitting in his lap. He saw her. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was standing at the other end of the station, and she was carrying an oddly familiar umbrella.

Fate was giving him another chance. But he couldn't just walk up to her. That wouldn't work out. He sat there contemplating his actions when the train started to pull up.

It was now or never. She was getting on to that train. One that was not his. He had to get her attention some how. In the fashion of the solids he yelled out. "Hey beautiful!"

She turned to him with a smile on her face. "Hi"

* * *

**"And that kids is the true story of how I met your mother. Lily did end up winning both bets. I ended up with your mother. So Marshal owed lily 20 dollars. And I met her at the wedding so I did too.**

**It was honestly the best bet I have ever lost. So now you know how we met and why our song is Hey Beautiful."**

**"Honey I hope you know I could have told that story in 5 minutes. We have to get to Freddie and Olivia's party!"**

**"Sorry sweety. Kids you should go get ready."**

**"Oh thank god I have had to pee since 2005"**


End file.
